


Jakkals Trou

by lovefoolthatsme



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefoolthatsme/pseuds/lovefoolthatsme
Summary: And the rain comes.





	Jakkals Trou

He’s the sun. How are you supposed to breathe in the presence of someone who burns so brightly? Light settles in Seokmin’s eyes and warmth in his voice. If he were to reach out now and touch his palm to the man’s cheek; Jaehyun believes it would feel like June.

      “I have to go.”

And the rain comes.

 

☼

 

 A century has passed when he sees him again; blinding.

Decades of wind and water has soaked into Jaehyun’s skin. He is a storm. When you look closely, you can see downpour in his eyes and hear the thunder in his voice.

      “I cannot stay.”

  

☼

 

 When the sun sets one day, the floods arrive. Grief is overwhelming- becomes like ozone and the smell of rain on the ground.

      “Why did you always leave?”

How are you supposed to breathe in the presence of someone who burn so brightly? When the guilt of existing consumes you, it’s impossible. When day is as beautiful as Seokmin, anyone would curse the moon and the stars. Anyone would curse the rain.

A palm to his cheek, “you feel like June.”

      “But Jaehyun don’t you see? We could have been beautiful.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I've ever attempted to write anything so please forgive me for what I've done.
> 
> I'm not sure how it ended up so downcast (get it), but my April playlist is kind of emotional so maybe it's that? Anyway, thank you so much for reading this and thank you to all the wonderful writers who inspired me enough to want to give this a go myself. Ayesha my mortal enemy, my greatest hype man; I absolutely would not have done this without your encouragement and patience ek is lief vir jou amper soveel as wat ek vir blou lief is.
> 
> Also theres [art](https://twitter.com/lovefoolthatsme/status/1116441075667873807)! Which is what I usually do! So I have no excuses if that ones bad too...  
> | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lovefoolthatsme) |


End file.
